ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2025
February 2025 During the month of February, Yeovil Town F.C played 3 League matches and 2 Europa League match. Premier League: MD25 West Ham United Post-match Interview "A comfortable game in the end without any real pressure from West Ham. Everyone in the league is rolling out with fatigued teams at the moment so you can't read too much into it. The bad news is that Elliot Carter has broken his ankle and will near enough miss the rest of the season now. Which brings a lot of stress to the team but means that players like Declan Kelly will need to step up. Ironically, it was Jack Wilshere who caused the injury, who then went off injured himself. Sorensen will be back towards the end of the month so we only need to navigate the next 3-weeks with a depleted squad. Leicester City next before back-to-back fixtures against Shakhtar. Our season comes down these next three results." Premier League: MD26 Leicester City Post-match Interview "I don't believe this. Now we've lost Mark James. He is fundamental to our style of play. We have no choice now but to trust Brewster at RW and recall George Morgan from Girona. The 21-year old has come through our academy but until now has spent most of his time out on loan. We will need a back-up striker so now is as good a time as any to show us what he's capable of. As for the match itself, as always with this lot, it was challenging. But Dael Fry scoring his first goal of the season was the turning point for us getting control of the game and seeing the match out. The squad belief is coming back and we go into the decisive Europa League fixtures in the best shape we could hope for at the moment!" Europa League: Round of 32 Shakhtar Donetsk Post-match Interview "Just like last year, we go into the second leg with a one-goal advantage. It's completely in our hands. George Morgan scored with his first touch for us this season. It was a beautiful cross from Robinson and his positioning was perfect for the header. He had only been on the pitch for 5-minutes. We called him back so it felt fair to reward him for changing his plans on a whim for us. He will have more chances with us before the close of the season. Next week, we're hopeful that Sorensen will be available for selection. He really brings something unique to the team when he's on the pitch and it could certainly help us at some stage of the game at Huish Park" Europa League: Round of 32 Shakhtar Donetsk Post-match Interview "I can't say we didn't go down without a fight. 15 shots, 11 on target against their 7. We needed to be more clinical and hoped for a bit of luck. But the truth is that this squad should be making it past this stage of the tournament. I don't know why we have consistently missed the mark. We don't have a winning mentality but it's not something you can really get without winning something! We're still going strong in the league, but we know from last year how quickly that can turn on its head. We're aiming to win the league. But we need to stop consistently losing faith after some results don't go our way. All being well, next year we'll be in the Champions League. But how we do will come down entirely to how we end this season." Premier League: MD27 Fulham Post-match Interview "Despite being a completely rotated side, this should have been in the bag. But poor distribution from Frederik Schram cost us at a moment where we just needed to retain possession. Thankfully, United also dropped points, so we were able to get away with this result. From now until May, we have 11 key fixtures. Every game is critical and we need to be at our best." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review On paper, it wasn't a bad month for us. Sure, we lost a critical home tie once again and we're out of Europe, but we are still going strong in the league! Next month we come up against Stoke, Liverpool, Everton and Southampton. All games that we're able to win and results which could push us closer to the Title, if that's the way it goes. YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Callum Hudson-Odoi stepped up again this month and scored some tremendous goals. Though it was in vain, his first-time top corner finish in the Home leg showed excellent technical ability and an indicator of just how far he has come. He will need to be back amongst the goal in March if we're to have a successful end to the season! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.